Seasons of Remembrance
by Trainbang
Summary: PLEASE READ THE BIO FOR AN ANNOUNCEMENT...
1. First season episode

Seasons of Remembrance.  
  
SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION  
  
By: Harui  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
'Rain.' 'It was the only thing I could hear.' 'It was the one thing I didn't want to hear.' 'I hated it.'  
  
As I stared into those beautiful blue eyes, I couldn't help but quiver in shame. Even though I had wanted to say so many things to her, something held me back. 'I was running away again.'  
  
"Asuka I." "Shinji." "BAKA!!!" I knew what she was about to do, from the second I saw her clench her fist I had expected what was coming. I made my choice. I deserved it. SLAP!!! "I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed tearfully before running off. It hurt, but not as much as seeing her cry like that. I fell on my knees and begun to ask myself 'why?' Why did I forget? Why?  
  
It took me a while before I got back on my feet. I needed to hide myself. I needed to runaway. I tiptoed back into my room but I knew that was hardly necessary. The rain was loud enough to muffle breaking glass but still I didn't want to risk seeing Asuka's face covered in tears and having her yell at me for having to be an idiot and a lot of other things that would everyway shatter me into little pieces for all I was worth.  
  
I stepped in to my room and quietly shut the door behind me. I found myself standing there for a while, listening to Asuka's sobbing until I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my jacket and my umbrella and was about to walk out of the apartment when I saw the calendar hanging on the other side of the living room wall. There was really nothing different in particular, except I just learned that today was December 4th of the year 2016. 'Her birthday?' It was at that moment that I felt my chest tighten, my feeling of self worth slipping through my fingers. "I.hurt her." "I hurt.Asuka." For that I must leave.  
  
I later found myself outside of Tokyo, standing in front of a flowerbed. It was familiar somehow. "Mother used to take me here." I thought.  
  
I sighed in disappointment. "I wanted. somehow. to show this to her." But the possibility of that ever happening seemed to disappear from me.  
  
Am I really deserving of her? Do I deserve her respect? Her care? Her-her.... .Love?  
  
I don't know why but it's as if I feel myself slipping out of reality. "I don't care anymore." ________________________________________________________  
  
My full name is Shinji Ikari. I live with my parents in Hokkaido but had to move to Tokyo just two years ago due to a business merger with my parent's corporation. So when my parents had to go to somewhere I stayed with one Misato Katsuragi. Misato is actually my mother's personal secretary (a good paying job.) so I guess it was okay that I stayed at her place while the folks were gone, and besides good condos are hard to find nowadays.  
  
8 MONTHS AGO.  
  
It was sometime in mid-August when we found out that the daughter of one of my father's business partners needed to finish her schooling. I don't really know why she chose to go to school here instead of one those schools in America but hey, I'm not complaining. yet.  
  
Asuka Langley Sohryu first arrived on the doorstep of the Katsuragi House hold early in early September. I found out that she was a student in one of those German universities before she had chosen to stay with us. From what I had learned Asuka was the same age as me-15, also that she was ¼ Japanese and ¾ German, an honor student and had a really pleasant personality. I was soon to find out that they couldn't be more wrong about the pleasant part. __________________________________________________________  
  
There was already something about her that shook me up inside, from the moment she stepped down from her private jet, and even after when the wind blew the skirt of her yellow sundress upwards, exposing her beautiful long legs and her--  
  
"DUMMKOPH!!! BAKA HENTAI!!!" "Wha--?"  
  
SLAP!!!!  
  
That was not expected. "What was that for?!" I yelped rather 'girlishly'. "That's the viewing fee. Quite a bargain, isn't it?" She say's glaring at me with that notorious grin of hers.  
  
Just to get back at her, I gave her a wink. I got the desired effect. Asuka blushed slightly before screaming a mountain of German curses in my face.  
  
Season 1: Fall/New Discoveries.  
  
"Shinji, hurry up! You're going to be late on your first day!" "What are you talking about Misato? It's only 6:30 and class starts 7:30." Misato then takes one of the slices of toasted bread and unceremoniously stuffs it into her mouth. Not a very appealing trait. "I. Know.(gulp) It's jush thaff. (munch!) You see. (glug-glug). It's Asuka's first day and. Excuse me!... I need you to show her around."  
  
'What? Why me? She'd probably just find a way to show off again and I don't want to be stuck with such a self-centered, stuck-up bratty little girl.' Was what I really wanted to say to her but didn't have the heart too. So I simply said; "Sure."  
  
I knew Misato could tell that I wasn't really that enthusiastic about the idea but who else would do it? "Guten morgun!"  
  
"Speak of the devil." I utter rather loudly.  
  
"Who are you calling devil? You baka Shinji!" Snarled the red head.  
  
"Asuka, it's just an expression." Misato told her.  
  
"I know that!" she yelled. She glared back at me and gave me her evil eye. "I warn you Ikari. Call me devil again and I'll make sure your never seen alive."  
  
I swallow hard. "Uhh.Okay." Asuka gives me the evil eye again before turning away.  
  
'Mental Note: Never refer to Asuka as devil. Check.'  
  
***************************************************************** _________________________________________________________  
  
Later that morning.  
  
"Alright, Misato we're going!"  
  
"Okay! Shinji take care of Asuka now!"  
  
"Take care of Asuka she says." I suddenly feel an elbow in my gut.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Let's just get going." I snarl back. Well what happened next was nothing I could ever have expected. Asuka then reaches for my hand and held it tightly. I was rather shocked. "Asuka?"  
  
"Shinji? I-I-I have to tell you something."  
  
"Huh?" I felt myself turning red at the feeling of her hand on mine hand. It was a warm feeling. I turned around only to meet her gaze. She's just so-so-so- cute.  
  
"Ha-hA-HA! Y-Y-You should've seen your face! HA-hA-HA!" Until she starts laughing like a lunatic. "That's for last time." She snickers.  
  
'I hate being toyed around like that.' I abruptly grab back my hand catching her off guard. 'I'll get her back.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh c'mon Shinji. Wittle baby can't take a joke." 'I'll definitely get her back.'  
  
"Let's just go." I demand.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Campus grounds.  
  
"So, this is your school." Asuka inquired.  
  
"Y-y-ye-yeah. This is where I spend 70% of my boring life." How true I was. The only thing that's not boring around here is Touji and Kensuke. "Oh shit." I curse, the reason being that I had forgotten all about those two.  
  
"Shinji? What's wrong?"  
  
"N-n-nothing. If I ever run into those two they would never let me live it down." "Touji's gonna go 'Hey, Shinji! What have you been up to this summer? Hittin on girls now aye?' and Kensuke gonna say 'Shinji you have a girlfriend? Why have you betrayed us?!"  
  
"BAKA-SHINJI!!!" Asuka's back hand mercilessly slaps me back into reality.  
  
"YEOWW!!!" I rub forehead feeling the sore red mark she left there. I didn't know girls could hit with such force and Touji told me that men were superior. Ha! He couldn't be more wrong. "Stop talking to yourself and show me around!"  
  
"Fine. Jeez!"  
  
"And what's with the attitude?"  
  
"Just forget it." I say with a snarl. 'Whoever thought of the concept of women being the weaker sex probably lived in medieval times cause if he ever met Asuka. Oh boy.'  
  
*********************************************************************** Gym, front gate.  
  
"Touji, you think Shinji's here yet?"  
  
"Probably is. He always comes in early."  
  
"I guess." Kensuke adjusted his glasses slightly upward. They waited and waited and waited until Kensuke over heard one of the male students talking.  
  
"Hey, is that Shinji Ikari? Last years Valedictorian?" one of the students asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Who's that girl that's with him?"  
  
"I don't know but she's HOT!" the other student said wiping the drool of his face. "Let's check it out!"  
  
"Wait. What if that's his girlfriend?"  
  
"Ikari! No way!" Kensuke's eye twitched.  
  
"Hear that Touji?" Touji grew an anxious smile on his face.  
  
"I hear."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Well Asuka. That's the whole school." Asuka sighed. She looked rather disappointed. I couldn't guess why.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask her. She responded by letting out a longer sigh.  
  
"Your school's okay. It's just you give such a lousy tour."  
  
"Sorry. I'm not used to giving tours just like I'm not used to living with a girl." Asuka frowned at that.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that you were already staying with Misato? And besides this arrangement is just temporary until I find a decent condo around here."  
  
"But Asuka, why did you co---" I was cut off when I spotted a large mob heading our way, before I knew it, we were surrounded by a horde of drooling male students and for some unknown reason they were staring at me rather angrily.  
  
"Shinji!" The gang leader called out.  
  
I twitched slightly when I heard his voice. Clenching my fists tightly I turned to face him.  
  
"Nani o Kito-san?" I ask with as much acid dripping from my voice. The tall blonde haired guy, grit his teeth in annoyance. Of course why wouldn't he? I was the only one smart to face the guy.  
  
"Ikari! You're still as cheeky as ever!" he shouted, rudely pointing a finger at me. I wanted to laugh. This guy got his tough guy status by threats and intimidation, never by hurting anyone. My knowledge of this was where all my confidence was coming from. At least that much I knew. Or did have something to do with Asuka's presence? I simply shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair in an effort to try to look cool.  
  
"Only to you Kito." I declared.  
  
"Grrr! Hmph! As much as I want to beat you up right now. I'm here for another reason." He took a deep breath.  
  
"IKARI SHINJI!!! IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"  
  
"NANI?! D-d-did you just say."  
  
"Yes I am!" Asuka said grabbing at my arm.  
  
"My name is Asuka Langley Sohryu and I'm Shinji's girlfriend! Charmed I'm sure." I couldn't help but shudder at how she put on that cute smile of hers. It was so believable. No one would expect that this was all just an act. Probably to get rid of the large mobs of boys that would be following her from now on. Ha! If they knew the real Asuka, these guys would start eating their shoes. WAIT A MINUTE? DID SHE SAY GIRLFRIEND?!!!  
  
"IS IT TRUE SHINJI?!! HAVE YOU REALLY BETRAYED US?!!!" Uh-oh, I know that voice.Kensuke.  
  
"What do you mean betrayed?! You're the only guy who can't get a date around here so don't start complaining!"  
  
'Oh boy, Touji's here too.' Something tells me I'm not going live to the end of the day for this.  
  
End.1 


	2. Second season episode

Seasons of Remembrance.  
  
SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION  
  
By: Harui  
Disclaimer: Evangelion, I don't own. Gainax, I don't own either.  
  
But I sure hell wish I did. Oh, by the way. I wish to apologize about the delay. I'm just in high school you see and it's not easy balancing schedules all the time so I guess all I can say is sorry. Hope you can forgive me.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
'Did I hear her right? Did she just say.'  
  
"That's right! I am Shinji's girlfriend." No mistake. She said that she was my girlfriend.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Season 1: Fall/More Trouble than your Worth.  
  
Class, late afternoon.  
  
".So by multiplying 9.8m/s2 by the time and converting the mass of the falling body, you can get the instantaneous velocity."  
  
I wish I could listen to that boring old goat's lecture but I can't. My thoughts keep reverting back to this morning...  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"I am Shinji's girlfriend!" Asuka declared with a smile.  
  
Kito's unconvinced expression soon vanished and was soon replaced by a look of pure happiness.  
  
"WHOOHOO!!!! Ikari, Shinji is finally a man!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" I gasp.  
"Shinji, I never expected you to be the romantic type." Touji said with both thumbs up.  
  
"Hehe-Hehe.sigh" 'My insides feel like they're being scrambled.'  
  
"You betrayed our group!!! How could you? You said that we would stay bachelors for life!" Kensuke yelled from behind Touji.  
  
"IDIOT" Touji and Kito yelled in chorus.  
  
"You know you can't keep a guy from falling in love!" Kito said holding his hands to his chest looking all glassy eyed like he was about to cry.  
  
Surprising, this coming coming from Kito. Who would've known that he was into love and all that stuff?  
  
"And besides, just because you're gay doesn't mean we all have to be!!" Kito declared.  
  
'Oh what do you know? Kensuke's ga.' An icy wind blew that very moment. I am pretty sure that was the first time my brain ever felt so cold.  
  
"NO WAY! Kensuke you're. GAY?!!!" Touji and I screamed unceremoniously.  
  
Kensuke turned away for a moment, the background engulfed in darkness and a single spotlight on him.  
  
"So, my secret's out hmm." "In that case."  
  
Without any warning, Kensuke suddenly latched on to my arm like a monkey hanging on for dear life. A very disgusting display if you ask me.  
  
"Shinji! I love you so much! Please don't leave me for this hussy!" He said drawing his face nearer to mine. This was probably the scariest moment in my life, not even Asuka's blood lust could compare to the shivers of horror that this guy sent through me.  
  
"Uhhh! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!" I screamed as I tried to pry him off my ever numbing arm. I swear, the blood was cut off from my fingers 100%.  
  
"Oh Shinji, we'll be so happy together!" he said leaping at me again.  
  
"He sounds like that guy from Saber Marionette." Said Touji.  
  
That's when I saw the hand come out from behind Kensuke and roughly grab his collar and pull him flat on the floor. Asuka's usually calm blue eyes had those 'Death look' glares on. 'This definitely won't end well.'  
  
"Who are you calling a hussy glasses boy?" she shrieked, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Kensuke began to hear funeral bells ring in his head as Asuka's fist made contact with what used to be his face and although he screamed like a guy as his pummeling continued, his voice reached a slightly higher tone when her knee made touchdown contact with his gonads.  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
And it didn't end there.  
  
"Oh don't think that I'm through with you!"  
  
"H-H-H.e.L..p!!!!!!"  
  
BASH!!! SLAP!!! DOMM!!! BANG!!! SWAP!!! CRASH!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Back at Class/Present time.  
  
Class was just about over and Kensuke hasn't recovered yet. 'Honestly, who would've known?' And even though the morning was rather hectic, that didn't stop it from pouring in on the pop quizzes and mindless examinee reviews.  
  
"Sigh. This sucks! " I grumble incoherently. As much as I wanted to walk out of school right now, I can't, not at least until the whole Kensuke with a bloody face thing is over and done with. There is only one person who I can blame for all this. 'Thanks a lot Asuka!'  
  
But now that I think about it. She has been gone quite a long time. 'I just hope her punishment isn't too severe, a t least a few weeks of corrective therapy and a year or two locked in Tokyo's mental ward."  
  
"Mr. Ikari, Shinji. Please proceed to the principal's office immediately!" The loud speaker shook with anger and disgust as the voice came through. The class gave me a 'You're in for it now look' as I stood from my chair and left the room. I guess Asuka must've put the blame on me, typical.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Principal Ikedo's office.  
  
When I arrived at the Principal's office, I was taken by surprise when I heard loud cackling laughter coming from inside the room. I took a peek inside only to find Asuka, happily chatting with Mr. Ikedo. "What's going on in here?" I asked as I entered.  
  
The two stop their conversation and turn their gazes to me. "Mr. Ikari." Mr. Ikedo began. "Asuka told me that you gave her an exciting tour of our wonderful school!"  
  
'Exciting?' "Uhh, y-yes sir. I did."  
  
"That's good. I hope we have more students like you Ikari, so caring and good mannered. Keep it up." Mr. Ikedo said giving a smile. "And as for you, Asuka. Try not to bully the boys next time, okay?" He said giving Asuka a big hearty smile.  
  
"Yes uncle. I'll remember that." She replies returning the smile.  
  
'Uncle? Did she say uncle?' The principal is Asuka's uncle. My life couldn't get any better. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anyone could pretty much guess what happened on the way home from school. With all the problems arising and all the unexpected events that happened today, who in this God-forsaken world wouldn't get pissed if the cause of all these problems was walking right next to you? "Why in God's name did you say that you were my GIRLFRIEND?!!"  
  
Asuka merely smiled that cute smile of hers and walked on. Then she spoke, "I did that for two reasons. One was to keep other perverted boys like you off my back and two." She stopped as we saw our building up ahead. But I was not going to let her off the topic so easily.  
  
"Well, what is two?" I ask with snarl.  
  
She then starts to walk again. "Hmm, two I guess, I still haven't figured it out yet. So I guess it's up to you to find out." 'Wow, thanks Asuka. Thanks for making my life a living hell.'  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Misato's condo; Home.  
We made it back to the building without anything else said. I didn't ask anymore questions and she did say anything else. And as soon as we made it back into the condo she just went straight for her room. 'Something's wrong here. Why didn't she put up much of a fight when I was yelling at her?'  
  
Somehow, it bothered me more than it was supposed too. I made my way over to the door of her room and knocked. I didn't really expect her to let me in or even talk to me but I just had to know if something was wrong. She is sharing a condo with me after all. "Asuka, are you okay?"  
  
No answer. I guess she doesn't want to talk. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. Something was bothering me but I didn't know what. Could it be that-? 'Oh, Asuka.'  
  
I didn't know what it was but a feeling in my gut told me to check if she was okay. So I proceeded to Asuka's room and knocked once. 'What are you nuts? It's 2 o 'clock in the morning! You can't expect her to be awake now, do you?'  
  
To my surprise though, she answered with a, "No I don't have any spare tampons Misato!"  
  
'Yikes. A little too much information can be bad for your health.' "Ahem! Asuka it's me. Shinji."  
  
"Shinji? What do you want baka?!" she hissed. As soon as her acid tone sinks into my being, I begin to wonder, what the hell am I doing here?  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you. I just thought that you might want to talk or something."  
  
"Talk? Talk about what?! What's so important that it can't wait til morning?!" She growls.  
  
'This was a big mistake.' "Sorry, it's nothing important. Good night Asuka." A good escape, walking away now frees me from having to hear her next barrage of insults until morning. I just wanted to talk. Why does she have to be such a bitch about it?  
  
"Shinji, wait!" she calls out. I stop for a second then turn toward the one who called me. Asuka stood on the opposite end of the hallway wearing nothing but a long nightgown that seemed to show of her assets perfectly.  
  
"A-Asuka." After catching a glimpse of Asuka, it became hard work holding in the nosebleed that seemed like it was going to blow up out of my head in a bloody waterfall.  
  
"You asked if we could talk/"  
  
I nod in reply. God, I don't know if it's the lighting or what but seeing her in this way seems to be giving me a different impression of her.  
  
"Shinji, please stop staring. It's embarrassing"  
  
'Oh god. Bad Shinji! Staring at sexy girls isn't your style! You're not a pervert!' Then my sight begins to move up from her legs to the tight figure in the practically thin fabric she was in. 'Shinji! You pervert!' I scolded myself.  
  
"Shinji, come with me to the kitchen for a second." She said, her tone becoming a bit serious. I followed her into the kitchen but not before pulling out a few ingredients from the refrigerator.  
  
"I think it would be good if we ate as we talked. Don't you?"  
  
Asuka nodded in reply. As I started preparing the materials I needed, I noticed that her eyes seemed rather red. Could she have been crying?  
  
"Asuka." I began. "Why did you choose to come to Japan?"  
  
"C'mon, that's not exactly what you really wanted talk about now is it?" she giggled.  
  
I smiled at that. I started heating some tea for the both of us, just something to drink. "But seriously Asuka, why? It's not like there aren't any other universities in the U.S."  
  
"Why? Don't you enjoy my company?" she teased. I felt myself begin to blush as I thought of what I was going to say. It's not like I don't enjoy being around her, it's just that she pisses me off sometimes.  
  
"H-how do I answer that? " "Hmmm? You do give me additional chores to take care off. And most of the time, you go berserk on me for no reason."  
  
This was good. This was my chance to get back at her. I tried to hold in a laugh as I watched her features turn from smiling to a ravenous scowl.  
  
"I wonder what else? Oh yeah, you deceive my friends and put me in really awkward positions."  
  
"Is that all?" she snarled.  
  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, unless you want to add something more to my list."  
  
Asuka frowned. "I'm not that bad am I?" "You don't know the half of it."  
To be continued.  
  
Next chapter: Revealing conversations with Asuka and the truth. 


	3. Third season episode

Seasons of Remembrance.  
  
SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION  
  
At last! Another chapter! God! My schedule sucks!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat......... well maybe this computer I'm using but that doesn't count. Hehehe......... If Evangelion had ever been my property, Asuka and Rei would be walking around as happy and as healthy as normal people would be. And as for Shinji, let's just say that two devoted women will make sure his life is a little bit better.  
  
"Asuka, you're a mystery to me."  
  
"Yet, I don't mind it that much."  
  
Season 2: Winter/I found you at last...  
  
Misato's condo; 2:30 am or something...  
  
I couldn't help but notice the faraway-look that Asuka had on at the moment. Her eyes were watery and she looked very much out of it. Something was wrong.  
  
"Shinji." She spoke out, surprising me.  
  
"What is it really you want to talk about?"  
  
"Huh?" What does she mean?  
  
Keeping her eyes downcast, she examines the Sandwich that I had made for her. "I mean aren't you the least bit curious about the way I've been acting recently?"  
  
It's true she has been acting quite strangely around me. Not to mention, she hasn't hit me or yell at me as much she did when we first met and there is still this 'I AM SHINJI'S GIRLFRIEND' scenario I have to deal with.  
  
"Asuka, I know that we don't get along that well but we do live together and umm, I'm quite worried. It's kind of obvious to me that ever since school, something has been bothering you. So what's wrong?"  
  
She raises the sandwich to her mouth and is about to take a bite when she speaks again. "I came to Japan because I knew no one in America. Sure, I have a home in New York but that's not worth being alone. Here though, I know Uncle Ikedo, Mrs. Ikari and Ms. Misato and now I know you. Does that make any sense?"  
  
I think for a moment. "Does that mean that the reason you have for dodging me every time I asked you about why you're in Japan and abruptly disrupting my life..."  
  
"...Is because you asked yourself that same question and can't answer it."  
  
She nods in reply then smiles at me. "Wow, it's like you can read my mind or something."  
  
I can't help but smile back. "Of course, I mean, I know what it's like to be the son of a family that always works. I had those choices too, to got to a prestigious High-School in a foreign country and be alone or to stay in my old school where I'm at home and happy with my family ad friends."  
  
Her smile suddenly fades and tears suddenly well up in her eyes.  
  
"I...I don't have a family and I don't have friends"  
  
"What?"  
  
She looks at me and then at the untouched sandwich she held in her hands.  
  
"Mama's dead and Papa always works. He never comes home anymore. That's why I live by myself."  
  
I froze at that. I didn't know this about her. I always thought that she was a spoiled-little-bratty girl that wanted everything and got everything she wanted. I had no idea at all. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
She wipes the tears that are threatening to fall with her palm and smiles.  
  
"No, you wouldn't. That's because I've kept it inside for so long. But today, with your friends, I remembered her, Mama. She was my best and only friend."  
  
Asuka, she must've held this is for so long. But 'Only-friend?' I don't think so. Raising myself from the seat opposite of her, I quickly grab hold of her hand and look her deep in the eyes. ( I hope she won't pound me...)  
  
"Then what does that make me? Am I not a friend?" I ask her.  
  
Her lips are trembling and her face begins to blush. Is that a good sign?  
  
"Shinji, I guess you are a friend, a good friend but..."  
  
"But?" I repeat.  
  
"But I never told you the real reason for being here with you. In Japan I mean."  
  
I look at her in confusion, nervously swallowing as her face moves closer to mine. "I thought... what you said earlier...?"  
  
She nods in agreement. "That's part of the reason, no one likes to be alone. But the real truth is..."  
  
"Truth is?" I repeat again. Her lips are so close to mine now, so within reach. The way they move as she speaks is almost hypnotizing.  
  
"The truth is that I like you Shinji Ikari."  
  
My jaw falls open unceremoniously. "D-D-Do you mean that?" I ask her.  
  
She nods again but this time she's smiling evilly.  
  
"Yeah, I like you so much that I WANT TO SHOVE THIS SANDWICH DOWN YOUR THROAT UNTIL YOU CHOAK ON IT!"  
  
I let out a weak "Eep!" as the hand that I held Asuka with crushes my own and not to mention that she's stuffing the sandwich I made her down my pie- hole. It actually tasted quite good.  
  
"If you ever touch me again, I'LLKILLYOUSTUFFYOUINALOCKERANDBURYITUNDERTHEGYMOFYOURSCHOOLANDI'LLEVENLAUGH WHILEDOINGITTOO!" She screams as she now proceeds to ring my ever-breakable neck.  
  
Next day, School Cafeteria; 12 noon...  
  
Here I am, sitting in the infirmary and taking painkillers for lunch. People have been asking me all morning, why my right arm was in a heavy bandage and my neck in a brace.  
  
Asuka frowned every time someone did. I don't like it when she frowns, plus I simply couldn't tell them that it was Asuka's doing or else they'd start avoiding her like the plague and start calling me something like sissy or puny boy. So instead, I told them that,  
  
"I was hit by a bicycle marathon on the way home."  
  
No one questioned otherwise for Asuka beat me with a bicycle last night as well. (I still have no idea where it came from) The tire tracks on my face were proof of that. Though, I have been keeping my distance from the redheaded one the whole day. We didn't even leave the apartment together. I feel bad for avoiding her like this but what she did last night really hurt. I'm snapped out of my reverie when I hear the door slowly open and someone step in.  
  
"Hey, Shinji." A voice calls from behind me.  
  
I knew it was Asuka standing there, scrutinizing me from behind. Probably was going to start threatening me about me my injuries. She'd probably say something like, "If you tell anyone, I'll pull out your eyes and tear your worthless carcass apart!" or something like that.  
  
"Shinji I..."  
  
"No, Asuka. I didn't tell anyone that it was 'you' who gave me these injuries nor did I tell them that it was 'you' who beat me half to death with a bicycle." I say, trying to put as much venom in my voice as possible. I didn't want to risk getting my injuries hit again so I kept my back to her. It was probably one of the few parts of my body that she hasn't mangled yet.  
  
"I...I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?" that caught my attention.  
  
"And thanks." She says before kissing me on the cheek. I feel a hot blush creeping up to my face. When I turn to face her but she has already left.  
  
"I guess, I could give this Asuka as my pretend girlfriend a shot."  
  
Outside...  
  
Asuka takes in heavy breaths as she leans her back against the gym wall. Feeling a flush in her cheeks, she smiles calmly as she pulls out a small wallet size-photo from her pocket. She smiles at the picture and sighs.  
  
"I found you at last. My Shinji." She kisses the photo then places it back into her pocket.  
  
Her eyes narrow into slits before laughing like a maniac.  
  
"My plan is almost complete!"  
  
Next time... Monkey business for Touji and Misato's back! 


End file.
